criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Leavegirl/Superhero(actually it's the Justice League trio) in Criminal Case.
Note: This is a fan made setting,not part of canon. Ok,here’s my ideas. Superman——->Amazing Girl,Real name Cynthia Rayman Profile: Cynthia is a 27-years-old CCN reporter with blue eyes and long straight black hair and she ties them all up in a bun during work.She wear a pair of oversized glasses,a gold star shaped necklace,light make up,red lipstick and Sky blue nail polish.She wears a dark blue shirt and black skirt.She also wears black shockings and black high-heels. Information: Cynthia works as a reporter in CCN.She is the adoptive daughter of Jonathan and Julia Rayman.The late owners of Rayman Company.She is also the adoptive sister of Charles Rayman,the current CEO of Rayman Company.Cynthia is a cheerful,positive and friendly girl.Her sense of justice lead her to have a career as a journalist.However she can be clumsy,clueless,silly and a bit of air-headed sometimes.She had a good relationship with her adoptive brother despite they argue sometimes(Because Charles is a bit too protective to her).She has a crush on her co-worker,Louis Leroux. Powers: Amazing Girl is weaker than Superman.She had superhuman strength and speed and the ability to fly,no man made weapons can hurt her but she can be hurt by high heat (ex:lava)or cold.She is not immune to poison like Superman,just better tolerance than humans.She have better 5 sense than humans but not super.Like Superman,She have X-ray eyes.(Note:She discovered her powers when she is 13 years old.) ---- Batman——->Crowman,Real name Charles Rayman Profile: Charles is the 32-years-old CEO of Rayman Company.He has black short hair and icy blue eyes.He wears a suit and black office shoes. Information: Charles is the son of Jonathan and Julia Rayman.When Charles was 8 years old,his parents were murdered by a robber in front of him.Traumatized,Charles chosen to fight crime with his own hands.Charles loves Cynthia as she was his biological sister and will protect her in all cost.He is worried about Cynthia being exposed and captured by some wicked organizations for her superpowers.Charles is a polite and intelligent business man.He is generous and caring towards his employees and people in need that he will not hesitate to donate and participate charity activities.However,Charles is also quite stubborn and bossy,he also have trusting issues.Charles got really overprotective towards Cynthia when somethings happened(Like Cynthia got into trouble due to her job as a journalist). Powers: Charles/Crowman is an expert in martial arts,stealth and engineering.He made his own vehicle,the crowmobile.Charles is a genius detective.He will always planned and prepare for anything(And maybe something he didn’t expected that will be a problem). Crowman has a no killing rule just like Batman. ---- Wonder Woman---->Miracle Lady...........Well,Rozetta Pierre does have a secret.She is the princess of Xerda,the 'lost' city which turns out to be hidden in a place that is difficult to find.Disguise as a genius young lady,with a blue wig and some make up.Princess Rozetta of Xerda will fight for the truth. (I think it will be a great plot twist if Rozetta is on our side after all.) ---- Relationships with other characters Canon Characters: Diane Parker:The Raymans’ murder was Diane’s first case after she joined the police at 23-years-old.Diane promised an 8-years-old Charles that she will bring his parents’ killer to justice and she succeed doing so.Diane is the one who inspired Charles to fight criminal for justice. Tony Marconi:Jonathan Rayman and Tony Marconi were childhood friends.Jonathan offered Tony to be Charles and Cynthia’s godfather.But Tony hides his criminal background.Tony was a father figure to Charles and Cynthia until Charles discovered Tony’s criminal background when Charles was 23-years-old.Charles doesn’t have the guts to report his godfather but he want nothing to do with Tony anymore.Until Tony got released from jail,Charles hopes his godfather changes for real.But Cynthia is happy that Tony had quit his criminal life.Tony knows about his godkids’ secret but he never tells anyone. Louis Leroux: Louis and Cynthia are friendly co-workers and he doesn't really have futher opinions of her but he gets interested in the mysterious Amazing Girl.After being rescue by her several times. ---- Fan Characters: Adam Daffey:A 65-years-old bulter of Rayman Manison,the legal guardian of Charles and Cythina.Ex-Veteran and the person who taught Charles martial arts.He is based on Alfred Pennyworth,Batman's bulter. Free to share your opinions and have fun! Note:Don't leave rude comments. Category:Blog posts